1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable workstations and more particularly pertains to a new portable work station for providing an easy method for the transporting and setup of a tub (wet) saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable workstations is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,052 describes a collapsible carpentry work station and push cart combination comprising an elongated frame structure including a pair of side frames and a collapsible wheel carrying case. Another type of portable workstation is U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,031 describes a portable collapsible worktable for carrying tools thereon, which is rollably transportable between different locations and collapsible in a manner and which facilitates easy storage. U.S. Pat. No. Des 381,994 describes an ornamental design for a woodcutter. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,457, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,712, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,961.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device is of sturdy construction and required minimal time and effort to setup and transport.